ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire
Empire is a 2016 hardcore video game, and remake/spiritual successor of an umbrella fighting title called Radioactive. It features a group of travellers hailing from all over the gaming spectrum who are subject to fight each other in a virtual environment, unbeknown to them that this is all the work of one grand master of all things evil. It was released as one of the many expansive launch titles to the Pacifico sometime in 2016. It was rated "M" for Mature by ESRB and "18" by PEGI for Violence, Obscene Language, Fearful Scenes, Sexual References and Drug References. ''Empire features a large group of characters from all different aspects of the video gaming genre, who have all been collectively selected to participate in a competition with the main goal of killing or be killed. One by one, they will fall unless they can determine the cause for this disaster in the history of mankind, and ultimately destroy it. ---- YOU CAN SIGN UP CHARACTERS HERE ---- Gameplay Empire plays similarly to Radioactive, but has a lot of graphical improvements and mechanical improvements to make the game play more smoothly. The game takes a lot of inspiration from open world roaming games like The Legend of Zelda and Tomb Raider to name a couple, where you play as your own character in an open world, where your one mission is to kill or be killed. You have a limit of health in the game, which can be depleted through many methods. If you don't keep eating healthy food and drinking clean water, you can lose health and become more slow and sluggish as your travel the world. Less health makes your vision become more blurred and less clear, making it harder to move around the world. You can regain health through eating healthy food or drinking a clean drink, but if you have an open wound from combat, you will need to treat that first to stop your health from diminishing. Empire Ender Empire Enders are the finishing moves or final moves in the game which will kill your opponent. Every character has at least one Empire Ender which is exclusive to themselves only, which usually reflects the characters personality and play style in the game. Some Empire Enders are unlocked when specific requirements are met within the game, so not all characters will have them right off the bat. Game Modes: FIGHT! Story Mode: CHECKMATE ''CHECKMATE is the Story Mode of Empire. While details are still very scarce on the story of the game, it is assumed that the plot will take a similar turn to that of Radioactive. Due to the title, it may also have a stronger theme of power, and kings and queens, as the chessboard and respective pieces are referenced a lot in the title and logo. It is also heavily hinted at that the game's story will be longer to incorporate all of the characters in some way in a significant role. Note: The list will be alphabetised upon the entirety of the cast being revealed. ---- ---- Notes / Key: NAME: This fighter is alive. NAME: This fighter is deceased. ---- Alliance Mode Alliance Mode is the first mode you encounter in the game. Similar to Faction War in Mortal Kombat X, you have to select an alignment which will give you greater access to items, moves, and other bonuses which help the characters that are also aligned in the same faction as you are. During battles and other fights in the game, you will earn a special type of experience points called Allegiance Points, which are the basis for unlocking the new content for your Alliance. There are several different Alliances that you can be a part of, all with different benefits. Faele Isola Ecrilic Nexus Illusions Spellbound Mode Survival Mode Abduction Mode Invasion Mode Gambit Mode Conquest Mode The Bizarre Bazaar Behind the Scenes Characters Many different characters are set to be presented in Empie. Similar to other games that have larger rosters than the normal, like the LEGO video games, you can unlock different characters through the story mode of the game, when their character arc begins. There are also several other methods to unlocking characters, most of which will be explained in the respective section. Roster Default Unlocked To be added. Most likely when the default characters are complete. Downloaded To be added. Most likely when the default and unlocked characters are complete. ---- *'June 28:' Clownpiece was revealed, with Corrin, Harley Quinn, Mynis, Genocider Syo and Runbow following shortly after. *'June 29:' Aveira and Vermilion were revealed. *'June 30:' Rouge and Nicome were revealed. *'July 01:' Tapu Koko, Gumm-Slash, Leo, Micaiah, Coco Bandicoot, and Daroach were revealed. *'July 08:' Alice, Big the Cat, Ivan and Ulala were revealed. *'July 10:' Ciriesta, Krystal, Agnes, Marisa, Liana, Human Torch, Henry and Zavok were revealed. *'July 12:' Princess Peppermint and Erisi were revealed. *'August 20:' Melissa Dust and Unten were revealed. ---- Biographies Biographies are the details surrounding the characters. Here, you can read some descriptions on the characters and gain a basic insight into their personality and characteristics, as well as a basic insight to their moveset and other minor details. Default ---- Unlocked To be added. Most likely when the default characters are complete. Downloaded To be added. Most likely when the default and unlocked characters are complete. DLC Downloadable content has been confirmed for the game, however it has not been explained what extent it will go to. It is highly speculated it will be similar to Radioactive's Downloadable content, which characters, costumes, and other little things been added as time goes on. There has also been speculation for the Radioactive Ballot to return, of course retitled as presumably the "Empire Ballot". Soundtrack Empire will have its own complete soundtrack. Extras Update Log This is mainly existing for me to keep track on making some progress on the game each day, but you may also find some enjoyment from it as well. *June 28: Created the page, and announced six characters. *June 29: Revealed two new characters and introduced and wrote two biographies, as well as a beta moveset. *June 30: Revealed the main game mode "CHECKMATE" and also uploaded a banner for Alliance mode. Also added a death chart. *July 01: Finshed two more biographies, and explained Empire Enders. Also added the Roster Reasoning subpage, the unlock requirements table, the reception header, the new Empie forum, and six more characters. *July 02: Three biographies done, not much else. Was also working on the renaming of the overall universe and making sure everything fit well. *July 08: Added four new characters, but haven't added them to other respective sections yet. *July 10: Added eight new characters. *July 12: Added two new characters. Probably the last for a bit until I get more sections of the article filled out, including descriptions. *August 20: Added ten new character descriptions, added two new characters. Roster Reasoning You can see my reasoning for adding certain characters here. Survival Chart / Tiers Reception Empire has been very positively received, by critics and fans alike. The game was initially teased in early 2016, which led some fans to speculate a new title in the Radioactive series following Remastered. The final logo for the project was teased at the end of Illusion Works' E3 2016 presentation, and then following the show it was confirmed that Empire was the remake of the Radioactive series. Due to being unreleased as of now, Empire has no critical scores or reviews, or wikia awards. However, many critics have explained their interest and "hype" in the game and are highly anticipating its release. Trivia * was created on June 28, 2016. * is slated to be the first of many remakes made by Illusion Works. * is inspired by many different games and forms of media, especially Battle Royale, The Hunger Games, Radioactive and Until Dawn. There are also some mechanics and modes based off of other games like Fire Emblem or Hyrule Warriors. *The emblem for Empire is a scorpion, the same one as the one presented in the logo. However, the significance, if any, has not been explained. *Credit to for the Unlock Requirements table. ---- ---- Category:Video Games Category:Remakes